A Doll's Happiness
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: Alice never really thought she could be happy. She only wished for duelists to feel pain and regret for treating their cards so horribly. However, when Hassleberry comes along, all of that changes. [Dollshipping] [HassleberryxAlice]


A/N: Introducing Dollshipping! Its cute, and its now my favorite pairing! Tyranno Hassleberry x Alice the doll spirit! It's basically just a little three-shot I wrote for ChazzyLuverGurl. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

- - - - - - - - -

Alice's POV

- - - - - - - - -

I looked around at the sparkling clean creation in front of me, proud of the sparkling little dorm.. Smiling slyly, I placed the feather duster into the cabinets in the small cafeteria and dashed out the door in a hurry. Taking one last glance at the shining dorm before running up the stairs and waiting for the students to come.

_'Any minute now...'_ I thought, watching carefully. As expected, three duelists came running towards the dorm in a hurry. But what I saw was not what I expected to see. Two of them were Ra Yellows, and only one of them was a Slifer. Quickly hiding, I made sure they didn't see me before heading to the cafeteria.

_'I wonder if they like it.._' I questioned myself mentally.

"So this is what clean looks like... hm.. I'm not sure I like it." I heard the Slifer say.

"I miss the stench.." the short-haired Ra complained.

"And the dirt..." the other muscular Ra added. Sighing to myself, I smiled my best and came out of hiding.

"Welcome home, everybody!" I greeted, trying to look cute.

"And you are...?" the Slifer asked.

"Cute!" the short Ra added, getting in the way of the Slifer.

"Howdy, ma'am!" the muscular Ra greeted happily with a blush.

"You're all so sweet! I'm Alice!" I introduced, smiling my best.

"Pleasure to meet ya! Sargeant Hassleberry reportin' for duty! These two here are my subordinates!" the muscular Ra who's name appeared to be Hassleberry greeted happily, shoving the Slifer aside and blushing as he did so.

"Yeah, in your dreams..." the short Ra muttered.

"Isn't that cute? He's in love!" the Slifer teased.

_'I-In love..?'_ I questioned myself mentally, feeling the slightest bit of happiness within my soul.

'_N-no.. it has to be an illusion.. it has to be..'_ Shaking off the thought, my attention returned once again to the three students.

"How cool! I've never met a real sargeant before." I admitted, still smiling. They all laughed, while the short haired Ra looked at Hassleberry in annoyance.

- - - - - - - -

Later on in the day, I had gotten the other two boy's names. The Slifer's name was Jaden, while the Ra student's name was Syrus. So, to make sure they don't suspect anything, I'll try and make a first good impression by serving tea. Yes, tea would surely rid them of any suspicious thoughts about me soon enough...

"So uh... is there any reason why you are serving us tea?" Jaden asked, confused.

"Tea's great! Who doesn't love tea?" Hassleberry questioned, obviously trying to defend me.

"Not to be rude... but... what are you doing here?" Jaden asked again.

"I'm uh.. a student! I uh.. just transferred in." I lied quickly.

"No kidding!"

"Yup! I knew you were back today, so why not try and make a good first impression?" I replied.

"Well, it worked! So welcome to Duel Academy, Alice." Jaden welcomed.

"What do you mean by transferred?" Syrus questioned. "The only way into this school is to pa--"

"Quit buggin' her with details!" Hassleberry ordered. Syrus' mouth hung open by the sudden interruption. "The important thing is she's here, and my lonely days are over!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, this sure is alot of food.."

"I'll say..."

"Well, Alice spent all this time makin' it, so lets eat!"

I watched as my three new 'friends' began to eat the banquet I had prepared just for them. Now I know for sure any suspicious thoughts they may have had have probably faded into oblivion by now. By faking the personality of a sweet and polite young lady, I fooled them completely. And soon their lives will be filled with despair...

"Hey, Alice!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Hassleberry, who apparently called out my name.

"Ah.. um.. what is it?" I asked, smiling nervously.

"Well... I just figured, you worked real hard to make this stuff, so, why not have some? 'Sides, a cute lil' lady like yourself can't go without eating!" Hassleberry insisted, holding out a cherry.

"How sweet... thank you, Hassleberry." I thanked him, leaning forward and biting the cherry. Only part left was the little stem that Hassleberry was holding. I giggled softly to myself, not realizing what I was doing.

_'Oh no... what am I doing?!' _I mentally screamed at myself, clasping both of my hands over my mouth in horror. Hoping none of them would follow, I ran outside the cafeteria and towards the nearby cliff, looking out at the sunset.

_'Why is this happening? I try and make others feel my pain and all I can get is happiness?' _I kept on questioning myself. _'None of this happiness is real... it's all an illusion..._' I kept on telling myself that, but my heart was saying different. Perhaps I was not completely empty... maybe there was just one spec of hope left for me, a doll spirit.

_'No way. That's not true.. I don't want it to be.. I was meant to bring despair to duelists who believed their cards were disposable...'_

I sighed, wishing I could know the answer. I hated those duelist's actions towards their cards. I hated the fact that they blamed loss over the cards. I hated it all.

"Why can't I just---"

"Hey, Alice!"

My heart raced. Fear overcame me at that very second. Shaking, I turned around and saw the one person I really did not want to see most of all right now...

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, chapter one complete! I hope you all like this story! Tell me if I should continue!


End file.
